Amor encerrado
by Kaint-Angel
Summary: Ir a una fiesta siempre trae sorpresas, algunas para bien y otras para mal./ - Si me lo quieres agradecer puedes darme un beso. -dijo acercándose peligrosamente a la cara de Bella-. -Ni en mis peores pesadillas. /Lo único en lo que podía pensar Bella era en que pronto iba a ser tan invisible./


**Fiesta**

 **xX**

 **Xx**

Había pasado una semana desde el inicio de las clases y esta noche se había organizado una fiesta, en la casa de nada más y nada menos que de Edward, alias, _El sexy mujeriego_ , del internado. ─era fin de semana y podríamos ir a nuestros hogares si así lo deseábamos─. Obviamente yo no estaba invitada a dicha fiesta, no era una persona que destacara por ser popular o por ser fiestera, pero había un pequeño problema, teníamos una amiga en común.

─ Ros, no pinto nada en un sitio como ese, a mí no me han invitado. ─le dije por enésima vez para que entrara en razón─

─ Calla. Le pregunte si podía llevar a una amiga y no dijo que no, así que te vienes. Deja las protestas. ─me dijo mientras ella acababa de maquillarse─

Bufe y me cruce de brazos cual niña pequeña, sabía que no podía llevarle la contraria, siempre se salía con la suya.

Nos subimos en el coche de Jacob ─el hermano de Ros─, que nos estaba esperando a la salida de su casa para ponernos en marcha.

Normalmente cuando dicen que son hermanos, la gente no se lo cree ¡Vamos! Rosalie es rubia y de ojos azules, por el contrario Jacob es moreno y de ojos castaños, en definitiva, no se parecían en nada, pero lo que la mayoría no sabía es que Jacob fue adoptado a muy temprana edad y se querían como tal.

─ Deja de poner morritos Bella. ─me dijo Jacob divertido─

─ Nos los pasaremos genial. Chicos, bebida más chicos. ─me comento mostrándome su deslumbrante sonrisa─

─ Eh, eh. Estoy aquí, no habléis de cosas de chicas en mi presencia. ─dijo frunciendo el ceño, pero su sonrisa delataba que estaba de broma─

─ Tú nos hablas de chicas, no te quejes.

Incluso antes de llegar, supe cuál era la casa, había gente en el césped, algunos parecían que dormían, otros bebiendo e incluso habían muchos vasos de plásticos tirados en el suelo, se podía escuchar la música desde fuera, pero dentro era donde estaba la gran fiesta, nada más entrar vi cuerpos restregándose entre ellos, algunas parejas enrollándose en los sofás, incluso en la pared y por el rabillo del ojo pude ver a una pareja escaqueándose a la planta de arriba, definitivamente no me gustaría ser la dueña de esa casa.

Para poder escuchar algo, Ros gritaba y aun así no la entendía del todo.

─ ¡Voy a por bebidas! ─nos gritó Jacob antes de marcharse─

─ ¡A bailar! ─no pude reaccionar a tiempo, ya que me había jalado hacia la improvisada pista─

 **xX**

 **Xx**

Habían pasado varias horas desde que habíamos llegado y la verdad era que me la estaba pasando realmente bien al lado de Rose y Jacob, aunque este último había desaparecido para ligar con una pelirroja. Puede que la bebida haya influenciado algo en mi estado, pero no importaba, bueno, eso creía yo hasta que vi como Ros se subía a una mesa que habían colocado y empezaba a bailar y todas las miradas se posaban en ella, estaba completamente loca.

─ Ros baja, ¡Ros! ─dije mientras la intentaba agarrar del brazo─ Donde se mete tu hermano cuando una lo necesita─ refunfuñaba por lo bajo.

─ ¡Bella sube! ─me dijo tambaleándose de un lado a otro─

─ No.

La negativa no le importó a uno de los chicos que estaba en la fiesta ─puede que ni la haya escuchado─, así que la cogió de la cintura subiéndola a la mesa, Bella solo pudo soltar un chillido de sorpresa. Si intentaba bajar por su cuenta lo más probable era que se cayera e hiciera el ridículo durante todo el curso, no la malinterpretéis no era una chica torpe, pero bajar de una mesa con alcohol en su organismo no era muy buena idea.

─Rose debemos bajar ─la cogió del brazo intentado que algunos de los chicos le hiciera el favor de bajarla─

─ ¡Fiesta! ─grito, haciendo que todos alzaran sus bebidas y gritaran junto a ella─

En un momento de descuido, Bella no se fijó en el borde de la mesa y casi se cae, lo que no esperaba era que unos brazos la cogieran al vuelo, se alegró mucho al pensar que Jacob se había percatado de la locura que estaba haciendo su hermana ─y ella misma─ y se hubiera acercado a echarle una mano, pero su error fue suponer que el cabeza hueca de Jacob se diera cuenta de algo.

─ ¡Me encanta tu fiesta! ─grito un chico que estaba a su lado─

─ Gracias. Ros hermosa, será mejor que bajes de la mesa, podrías hacerte daño. ─le dijo con Bella aún en brazos─

─ Mi amiga en los tuyos esta incomoda, también deberías bajarla. ─le dijo mientras unos chicos la ayudan a bajar, incluso borracha tenía estilo─

─ ¿Es eso verdad encanto? ─le pregunto mientras le guiñaba un ojo─

Por un momento había olvidado lo ligón que era.

─ Sí. Gracias por la ayuda, bájame. ─le pidió ella al ver que no tenía la intención de hacerlo─

─ Si me lo quieres agradecer puedes darme un beso. ─dijo acercándose peligrosamente a la cara de Bella─

─ Ni en mis peores pesadillas. ─

 _Lo único en lo que podía pensar Bella era en que pronto iba a ser tan invisible._

* * *

 ** _Espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado, nos leemos! :)_**


End file.
